


Starving

by Skara_Brae



Series: Incubus [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheerful Mixing of Mythologies, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot Twists, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross is a conscientious incubus in love with his boss, but they could never be together. Harvey might have something to say about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I have several WIPs that need to be updated, but this plot bunny bit me *hard* and refused to let go! ;-) I hope you all enjoy it. There may be more of this later, once I finish all the other stuff I have going...
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any comments/concrit welcome!

Mike Ross was a lot of things. A fake lawyer. A real genius. A loyal friend. A lousy boyfriend. A devoted grandson. And, a conscientious incubus.

Yes, an incubus.

People had the wrong idea about incubi. At least, those people that had any ideas about them at all. Most of the world lived in blissful ignorance about their existence, and the existence of all the other magical folk around.  But anyway, incubi were not demons or anything like that. They were just people. People with special powers and special needs.

Mike could draw energy from other people during sex. He actually needed to do it in order to survive. But he didn’t need to do it that often. Just every few months or so, he would get that tell-tale itch under his skin, letting him know his reserves were running low. Pot helped kill his drive a bit, which was why he started smoking in the first place. But even with the pot, he needed a fix eventually.

So he would find someone; Man or woman, it didn’t matter. Guys were generally easier, though. When Mike felt the urge, he could slip into a gay club, pick out a healthy specimen and ask him to slip out the back with him. Mike didn’t have many guys refuse when he offered to get on his knees and suck them off. His good looks and the incubi pheromones helped with that. He was always careful not to draw too much energy. It wasn’t fun to have to call 911 because your lover had collapsed during sex. And if that happened too often, eventually even the muggles would notice. That burst of energy would last him for weeks, and the guy would get an incredible orgasm and just need a few nights of good sleep to be ship shape again.

“Fuckin’ A, man,” his latest meal groaned, slumping against the wall of the alley. “That’s one hell of a mouth you got. Am I going to see you around here again?”

Mike wiped his mouth and got to his feet. “Not if I see you first.” He gave the guy a sunny grin and then disappeared back into the club.

A lot of the guys did want to see him again, slipping their numbers into his pockets or begging to buy him a drink or a meal. But Mike never drew from the same person twice. It was too dangerous. He might hurt them or they might discover what he was.

It was kind of a lonely life. Mike really did want to be in a healthy relationship with someone, someone he could be faithful to and not have to nip out for one night stands. He dreamed there would be someone he could be with and not have to hold himself rigidly in control every time they had sex so he wouldn’t drain them dry. But the chances of meeting someone with enough innate sexual energy to sustain him was slim to none.

No one at the firm knew his secret. Well, knew _that_ secret. He hid it well, keeping his senses alert. Mike also had an uncanny ability to sense the presence of other magic around him. He could immediately recognize other incubi or succubae. He made sure to steer clear of the telepaths. He did sometimes have trouble telling a witch from a sorcerer. He was pretty sure Donna had to have some Seer blood in her, what with her abilities and her “I know everything,” shtick, but he couldn’t tell if she was using it unconsciously or deliberately.

And then there was Harvey. Mike had been sure that Harvey, with his powers clearly beyond mortal men, had to be magic. But no. Mike never picked up a single magical vibe from Harvey. He was amazingly, disappointingly human. Not that he needed anything extra; Mike was already half in love with Harvey as it was. But even if Harvey reciprocated Mike’s feelings (as slight a chance as that was), there was no chance of them ever being together. He wouldn’t be able to trust himself around Harvey, and if anything ever happened, Mike could never forgive himself.

Mike put Harvey firmly into the “Off Limits” category, and tried not to even imagine otherwise. Most of the time it was easy; when Harvey was barking orders at him, expecting him to find impossible loopholes and not even thanking him when Mike did come through with an obscure legal precedent. But other times, when he and Harvey were exchanging movie quotes, or laughing together at the hot dog stand, it got a lot harder.

Today, it was pretty easy. Harvey had lent him to Louis to help out on an embezzlement case, and he had just spend the last 36 hours squinting at numbers on spreadsheets. They had found the hidden assets, and Mike was about to skip out early, go home and fall into bed when Donna called and said Harvey wanted to see him.

He walked into Harvey’s office to find Harvey chatting with a tall man in a dark suit. He had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail

“Mike, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Anton Colvin, this is my associate, Mike Ross.

Anton shot Harvey an annoyed looked, but extended his hand to meet Mike’s. “Nice you meet you, Mike. I’ve heard good things.”

Mike was surprised. “You have? Well, thank you. You too.”

Anton looked back at Harvey. “Well, I have to be going. I’ll see you next week.”

Harvey gave him one of his patented grins. “Thanks, Anton. I appreciate it.”

The other man actually rolled his eyes at Harvey as he left the room.

“You needed me for something?” Mike asked. “Or did you just want me to meet—“

“McClusky files.” Harvey dropped a stack of folders on the coffee table. "I need you to review them. You can work in here. It'll be quieter.”

“Okay.” Mike resigned himself to a long day, sat down and got to work. He was suddenly feeling a bit funny. It was as if--

A sharp pain made him gasp out. He was suddenly ravenous. He needed to feed now. He ran through his memory banks and tried to remember the last time. Had it been…no, it was just this weekend. He shouldn’t need to do it again for a least six weeks. Why was this happening now? It was eating him up.

How the hell was he going to—

“Mike.” Harvey’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. Oh god. Harvey was here. He was in Harvey’s office. He needed to get out. He staggered to his feet.

“Sick,” he gasped out. “ ‘M feeling sick… gotta go, gotta get out…”

Harvey was across the room and in front of Mike in a minute. He cupped Mike’s face in his hands. “You do look pretty sick.” There was a smile playing around the edges of his lips. “Why don’t I take you home?”

Just the feeling of Harvey’s hands on his skin was doing bad, bad things to Mike. It was taking effort not to turn his head and press his lips into Harvey’s palm.

“No, no…” he choked out. Being with Harvey in an enclosed space like a car would be disastrous.

“Oh, Mike,” Harvey said with eerie calm, “You can’t ride your bike like this.” His thumb was now stroking slowly over Mike’s cheek. “I probably should have mentioned, my friend that just left here. He’s a bit of a telepath.”

“Wha- what?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of them, Mike. Talented ones can even act like a magical drain. They can pull all of the magical energy out of a person with a simple touch. He must have done that when he shook your hand.”

Mike’s legs weren’t holding him up anymore. He broke out of Harvey’s grip and fell back on the couch. “Why – why would he do that?”

Harvey’s grin was hard and vulpine. “Because I asked him to.”

Mike could not have heard that correctly, “What?”

“He didn’t want to. Magical ethics, and all that. But he owes me a few favors.”

“You asked him to do this to me?” Mike was almost doubled over now.

“I’ve wanted to see you for a while now, Mike. The real you. God, look at you. You look so beautiful and needy like this.”

“Harvey--” Mike was whining now.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got what you need.” Harvey’s hands went to his zipper. “I told Anton I’d take care of you.”

“No, no--” Oh god, he couldn’t. He wasn’t going to be able to stop himself. Whatever thrill Harvey was expecting was going to go horribly wrong. He was going to kill his boss, drain him completely dry. But it was too late. He was already leaning forward. Harvey had pulled his cock out, and oh, it was a nice cock. Long and thick. He was already half hard, probably from the pheromones Mike was putting out. Mike could smell the musky scent of aroused male. He dropped to his knees and took that long delicious cock in his mouth without even thinking. The taste of Harvey on his tongue was so delicious, he could not stop himself from moaning. It was so good, so perfect. Harvey’s hand came to rest on the back of his head.  Mike just prayed Harvey would push him away when he still had the strength.

He sucked, trying to start gently, and was immediately rewarded with a jolt of energy. He moaned again and began to suck harder. Above him, Harvey was still talking, praising him. “Fuck, Mike. That’s amazing. Yes, look at you. Take what you need, baby. Take all of it.”

Mike moaned in reply. The energy was flooding through him now, he could feel it rippling all the way down to his toes. He took Harvey deep into his throat and swallowed around him. The answering groan and the hand in his hair urged him onward. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations.

It took a few minutes for Mike to realize what was happening. His hunger was dissipating, nearly gone already and the energy was still flowing, a steady stream. Harvey should have come and collapsed minutes ago, but his hand was still clenched tight in Mike’s hair, still murmuring praise. “Oh fuck, Mike. Even better than I thought. Gorgeous.

He looked up and met Harvey’s eyes. The older man smiled down at him. “Caught on, have you? Come on, suck, you freaking genius. Yes, that’s right. Such a good boy.”

Mike went back, rolling his tongue along Harvey’s cock, teasing at the slit. He brought his hands up to massage Harvey’s thighs through the expensive wool trousers he was wearing. Harvey’s hips began to move, driving himself deeper into Mike’s throat. His voice was strained now, almost frantic. “Oh yes, yes. I’m almost there. You going to swallow it all like a good boy?”

Mike would have laughed at that, if his mouth hadn’t been full of Harvey’s cock. He just moaned again and swallowed Harvey all the way down to the base of his cock. Harvey’s fist clenched in his hair and he came, flooding Mike’s throat with surge after surge of creamy come. A tidal wave of energy surged through Mike. Once Harvey was done, he rocked back on his heels. He was gasping as if he had just run a marathon, and he’d come in his pants, untouched.

Harvey, at least, seemed as wrecked from his orgasm as Mike was. He staggered a few steps and collapsed back on the couch. He then grabbed at Mike’s arm and pulled him up with him.

Now that Mike’s genius brain was working again, he quickly pieced together what had happened. He met Harvey’s eyes. “You’re a Fae.”

Harvey grinned at him. “Only half. Otherwise I’d have really blown your circuits.”

Mike wasn’t sure how his circuits could be any more blown then they were right now. First the sex, and then the revelation that his boss was one of the Sidhe. They were an order above most of the magic people on earth. Most of them chose to live in the Other Realm rather than be forced to consort with mere mortals. He rubbed his hands over his face. “How did I not see it?”

Harvey tucked himself back into his pants, and straightened his shirt. “Because I didn’t want you to see it.”

Mike shook his head. “You had me totally snowed.” He went to get up, and belatedly realized where they were. He gripped the edge of the couch. “Jesus.” They were in full view of the glass doors and the rest of the office. Anyone walking by could have—

“Don’t worry.” Harvey’s voice cut through his thoughts. “No one saw anything.”

“A Glamour.” Mike nodded to himself. He could sense the remnants of it now. He turned back to Harvey. “When did you know about me?”

“I knew what you were from the minute you shook my hand in that interview, before you spilled all that pot over the floor. I wondered why you didn’t try to use your sex mojo on me to get you out of that situation.”

That option had never even occurred to Mike. “Would it have worked?”

“It wouldn’t have affected me, but I had wondered what a blow job from an incubus would be like.”

Mike snorted. His kind did have a reputation. But Harvey was going on.

“But before I could suggest it, you did something even more amazing. You impressed me. With your mind.” Harvey’s eyebrows rose. “And that rarely happens.”

Mike could not help the blush that rose on his cheeks.

“I’ve been paying very close attention to you, Mike. It didn’t take me long to figure you out. You are starving yourself and still being extraordinary despite it. It made me wonder what you would be like it you were actually at your full potential.

Mike shook his head. “It’s too dangerous to let myself feed freely. I don’t want to hurt anyone. That’s why I started with the pot. It kills that appetite.”

Harvey stood. “Come on. I promised you a ride. Those files can wait until tomorrow.” He herded Mike out of the office. They made a quick detour to the bathroom, where Mike tried to deal with the tacky mess in his pants. Harvey then dragged Mike into the elevator and then to his car.

Mike sank back into the plush upholstery and closed his eyes. It was almost took much to take in. Harvey had known about him from the start. Harvey, a Fae. Mike’s extraordinary mind boggled. He opened his eyes and noticed the route they were taking. “Hey, I thought you were taking me home.”

“I am, Mike. My home. Did you think I was done with you?”

“Believe me, Harvey. I am pretty good right now.”

“Not as good as you could be. How long has it been since you’ve been fucked, really properly?”

Mike closed his eyes. “Ages.”

“I thought so,” Harvey replied as he expertly navigated the traffic. “I want you in top form from now on, Mike. No more quick one night stands. From now on, you come to me when you need a fix. Understood?”

Mike nodded.

“Good. Also. I don’t share. So you had better cut the rest of your pathetic love life off as well. No more flirting with pretty paralegals or old girlfriends.”

“Hey!”

“Mike, I am a Fae. That means I am jealous and vindictive. And since I know how you are, I guess that means I will be forced to meet your emotional needs as well.”

A few minutes silence stretched between them. “You mean… You want a relationship with me?”

“We already have a relationship.” Harvey steered the car onto a side street.

“I mean a romantic relationship.”

Harvey rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

Mike smirked. He knew Harvey well enough to know what that meant. “You are so hot for me,” he chanted teasingly. “You want my body.”

“If it was just your body, I could have had that a long time ago. I want all of you.”

Mike shivered in response to that possessive claim. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I want that too.”

Harvey smiled. “Good. Now that we have that cleared up, let’s get dinner. Are you hungry? For food, that is.”

Mike extended his arms over his head, and leaned back into the seat, stretching himself out, displaying his body for his new mate. “Starving,” he answered.


End file.
